OOPS! WRONG DIMENSION!
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: Our beloved Bat Bros are accidentally transported to the Justice League (cartoon) dimension and they are driving the League and Batman crazy with their fights. A series of one shots which may or may not be related to each other. Rated for Jason's mouth. Beta'd by KodiakWolfe13.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Batman_ or _Justice_ _League_.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone.! This is my very first story in both _Batman_ and _Justice League_ world. I'll try my very best to write the characters as they are but if I'm not right, please feel free to tell me so that I may know what to avoid next time.

This is a series of one shots in a universe where our beloved Bat Bros are accidentally trapped in Justice League universe. The one shots may be connected to one another or maybe not. I'll be sure to warn you guys at the start of each chapter.

The only main point you have to keep on mind regarding this series is that this takes place after _Justice League: Secret Origins_ in cartoon.

Thanks a lot to _**KodiakWolfe13**_ for betaing.

On with the story... Please Review, whether positive or negative... ;)

 **OOPS! WRONG DIMENSION..!**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was a quiet night; very rare for the vigilantes of Gotham. Two vigilantes were standing on the rooftop facing each other. The taller one was wearing jeans over body suit which had a red bat on it and a brown leather jacket over it. His face was covered with a red helmet, not showing an inch of skin. It had white slits for eyes which were glaring at the person standing in front of him who was wearing a tight black body suit with a blue bat on his chest and a black mask on his eyes, hiding his eye color n shape.

"I told you Dick I am not interested in your pathetic attempts of family reunion. I am not even part of the so-called family. So just stop bothering me." Red Hood glares at the first Robin, now Nightwing.

"Don't talk like this Jaybird. You will always be a part of the family." Nightwing tries to persuade the antihero. "And besides, Christmas is meant to be spent with family. Everyone will be at the Manor JayJay and..."

He was cut in between when Red Hood laughs a hollow laugh. "You want me to be present at the Manor when everyone will be there? In case you have forgotten Dick, I have tried to kill everyone present there multiple times... except Alfred." He added the last two words after a while.

"That was years ago Jaybird. You've changed now." Dick or Nightwing tried very hard to convince him.

Before Jason could reply with a snappy comeback, they both heard the light sound of feet touching the roof behind them and they both were in fighting stance in a moment.

"It's me guys." The figure says and Nightwing relaxes his stance. The new comer was wearing a red and black body suit with a cape and cowl.

"What the hell are you doing here Replacement?"

Red Robin looked at Red Hood and replied, "I knew Nightwing won't be successful in persuading you. So I had to come as a backup."

"What the fuck? You both know that I won't fucking come to the Manor. So stop wasting my fucking time and get the hell out of my area!" Red Hood shouts in anger, pointing his guns at them.

"Don't say this Little Wing. We just want you to spend some time with us." Nightwing says in a soft voice.

"Don't.! Don't fucking call me that." Red Hood snaps. "And who the hell gave you the idea that I want to spend more time than fucking necessary with you all?"

"Tt.. You say as if we want you there." A familiar voice says from the shadows and Red Hood groans in frustration. 'Only this incompetent fool wants you there." He says looking towards Nightwing.

The boy that emerged from the shadow was about ten. He was wearing red shirt with 'R' and black pants with green gloves and green mask over his eyes and black hood over his black hairs.

"Why thank you demon spawn for making me feel welcomed at the Manor." Red Hood replies sarcastically.

"You are truly an idiot Todd. I don't know why Grayson is so persistent to force a criminal like you to Manor when clearly you belong in Arkham."

"All right you little shit. I've had enough of your fucking talk." Red Hood snarls and points both his guns towards him.

Nightwing steps beside Robin and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep quiet Robin. Let me talk to him."

"There's fuckin' nothing to talk about Golden Boy. Just go the hell away from here."

Before anyone could say anything, a strong wind started blowing. The wind was so strong that none of the occupants on the roof could stand still. Suddenly, just as the wind started; it died down, leaving the roof bare of any person.

* * *

Everyone was relaxing in the cafeteria of the watchtower after the alien invasion, everyone except Batman. He directly went to Gotham after showing the other heroes the Watchtower and telling them to call him only if absolutely necessary. Flash was eating at super speed while Superman, Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan were discussing various strategies for the next invasion or crisis and Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter were silently looking outside the Watchtower.

Suddenly, a strong wind started blowing through the cafeteria. The leaguers had to close their eyes due to the pressure. Soon, the wind died down and the leaguers carefully opened their eyes to see four strange people standing in the middle of the destroyed cafeteria.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" The person in black body suit with blue bat smiled brightly at them, who were staring at them in shock.

"Umm who are you guys? Do we know you?" Flash asked, making the newcomers surprised.

"Come one Wally. It's not funny." The person in black and blue pouts a little, looking hurt.

"Hey!Howdoyouknowmyname?Whoareyou?Whyareyoutalkingasifyouknowme?Howdoyouknowmysecretidentity?" Flash, in panic, starts talking fastly, making it difficult for the leaguers to understand. But the way the newcomers look at Flash means that they understood what he said.

"Umm.. We know everyone's secret identity." The guy in black and blue says slowly, not knowing what was happening.

"WHAT..!?" Every leaguer in the vicinity shouted and pointed their weapons at the intruders or got ready to attack.

Green Lantern quickly pointed his ring towards them, capturing their hands and body through vine like energy, making them drop their weapons.

"What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you guys?" 'Red Helmet' shouted.

"Who are you?" Hawkgirl asked menacingly, flying up and getting her mace ready to strike.

"What are you guys doing? You know us." 'Red and Black' said.

Hawkgirl turned towards the other leaguers. "Does any one of you know them?"

All the leaguers nodded in no.

"No. We don't know them." Superman said after looking at his teammates' reaction.

"Have you imbeciles really lost your remaining brain cells?" 'Little One' glared at them, reminding them of someone else's glare.

"Hey kid! Don't insult the heroes of Earth." Flash said feeling a bit offended.

"We'll say whatever the fuck we want. Now unhand us and let us go." 'Red Helmet' growled.

Before anyone could reply, 'Little One' glared at Martian Manhunter and said angrily, "Stop trying to get in my head Manhunter. It's really frustrating."

Martian Manhunter looked very shocked. "How can you shield your mind from me?"

"We are trained by the best. Of course we can shield our mind." 'Blue and Black' said in an obvious tone.

"Who trained you?" Green Lantern asked in an authoritative voice.

"Seriously? You guys are going to do this? You all know the answer to that question. Why are you suddenly assuming that you guys don't know us?" 'Red and Black' said in a bored voice.

"Just answer the questions and we may let you go." Superman said, getting bored of the conversation.

The intruders looked at each other for a moment, communicating with their eyes. 'Blue and Black' looked at the leaguers with a calm and calculating look.

"Okay. What do you want to know? We'll humor you for now."

"First of all, how do you know our secret identities?" Flash asked quickly.

"You guys told us." He answered in an obvious tone.

"What? We never umpp.." Flash could complete his sentence as Superman slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Okay. We don't know you guys. So do you mind telling us your names?" Superman asked.

They looked at each other and came to a decision. "I am Nightwing." 'Black and Blue' said. Than he looked towards 'Red Helmet', "He is Red Hood." Than he nodded towards 'Red and Black', "He is Red Robin and the last but seriously not the least is Robin."

"But these are not common names on Man's Land." Wonder Woman exclaimed. "Or are they?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"No, they are not." Hawkgirl confirmed. "They are not telling their real names."

"We don't know why you guys don't remember us. And we are not going to risk our secret identity with you guys." Red Robin informed them.

"Okay. Moving on. Who trained you?" Green Lantern asked impatiently.

"Batman." Nightwing answered casually.

"WHAT?" The leaguers shouted, their voice ringing in entire Watchtower.

"Why are you imbeciles shouting?" Robin snarled.

"But why would Batman train some kids?" Flash said as if that was unbelievable.

"Maybe because we are his sons." Nightwing said, as if stating the obvious.

"I am not his son Dickhead." Red Hood snarled but none of the leaguers were paying any attention to him. They were frozen in shock.

"You are his son and our brother, Little Wing. Whether you admit it or not." Nightwing emphasized.

Before Red Hood could say anything Red Robin said to the League, "Umm. Are you guys okay? Why are you guys so shocked? Everyone knows it."

"It is impossible! Batman doesn't have any kids." Superman says with conviction.

"Tt Clark, you know better than that.." Robin glared at Superman and he was shocked.

"Yyy.. you know my name?" To say Superman was shocked would be an understatement.

"Umm guys?" Red Robin said but everyone ignored him.

"..and only I am my Father's true son and heir. These imbeciles are just in the way of me and my destiny." Robin continued as if no one had interrupted him.

"You've got to be kidding me? You guys know Superman's secret identity as well." Flash said, his mouth hanging open due to shock.

"Guys..!" Red Robin said a little loudly but was ignored once again..

"What the hell has gotten into you idiots? I know why you guys don't like or trust me and I am sure as hell okay with that. But you are pretending not to remember Golden Boy?" Red Hood asked incredulously.

"GUYS!" Red Robin shouted getting the attention of everyone present there.

"I think we might be in the wrong dimension." Red Robin said a little calmly this time. "You should call Batman. He can help us."

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Needs Improving? Please let me know what you think in a review.!

And also what would you like to see in this universe? Anything special? You can either review or PM me. I'll reply either way. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Batman_ or _Justice_ _League_.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone.! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story.

Special thanks to KodiakWolfe13 for betaing this chapter. Any mistakes that you see are my own fault.

On with the story... Please Review, whether positive or negative... ;)

 **OOPS! WRONG DIMENSION..!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Everyone looked at Red Robin: the Leaguers with shock and distrust while the Bat-Boys did with disdain.

"What? How the hell did this happen?" Red Hood asked in boredom, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't know. We were all on the rooftop when that happened. Remember?" Red Robin replied.

"Tut. We are stuck in this situation just because of you, Todd." Robin complained.

Red Hood snarled and said, "Shut up, demon brat. No one asked you all to come disturb the peace in my turf."

"As if I wanted to come. I only came to stop Nightwing from doing something stupid like inviting a mass murderer to the Manor." Robin hissed and the Leaguers looked shocked.

"Don't be mean, Lil D." Nightwing chided. "And if it is true that we are in a different dimension, then we have to try to get back."

Then he turned towards the Leaguers and gave a charming smile.

"Why don't you guys call Batman?"

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern looked at them with distrust.

"How do we know that you are not lying?" Green Lantern asked, his eyes full of distrust.

"You imbeciles are wasting valuable time by arguing. Just call Father so that we can go home." Robin hissed and glared at Green Lantern.

"They are telling the truth." Martian Manhunter said suddenly and everyone looked at him with shock.

"Red Robin was kind enough to allow me to read his mind." He informed and all the Bat Boys looked at Red Robin furiously and started talking at the same time.

"You are always proving yourself to be an idiot. I don't know why we even bother to keep you around." Robin shouted.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You gave away B's secret identity?" Red Hood was more shocked then angry right now.

"Why did you do it Red? I thought you knew better than that." Nightwing gave him a disapproving glare.

"ENOUGH!" Red Robin shouted. "I am not an idiot, demon spawn, and I am very helpful, unlike you. I didn't gave away anyone's secret identity, Hood, and yes 'Wing, I know enough to know what to do and what not to do." Red Robin said, glaring at his brothers. "I made sure that he knew what was necessary without giving any of our secrets away."

Martian Manhunter nodded. "He is correct. I only know that all four of them are Batman's sons and have been trained by him." Then he looked at Robin and said, "He is his only biological son. The others are adopted."

The Leaguers looked at each other in shock, trying to process what they had just learned. Superman finally broke out of his shock and said, "I am going to call Batman. He'll know what to do."

The other Leaguers could only nod as he left the cafeteria.

"Will you please free us? It is getting kinda irritating." Red Robin said while making a face and Green Lantern looked at the other leaguers before freeing them of the green energy.

The Bat Boys sighed with relief as Superman went to call Batman while the others stayed with the 'guests.'

"Batman, we have a problem at Watchtower."

"What is it?" Batman growled.

"Well, umm…" Superman stammered, unsure on how to inform him about his sons from another dimension.

"What is it, Clark?" Batman glared at Superman, his patience wearing thin.

"Your sons are here from another dimension!" Superman blurted quickly.

Batman just glared at him, seemingly unaffected by the news. Superman just stared at him in nervousness.

Batman didn't say anything, just cut the connection and headed for the Bat-plane.

Meanwhile, the Bat Brothers, who were moved to the interrogation room by the League, were arguing and blaming the other for their current situation.

"It is Drake's fault that we are stuck in this dimension. I don't know why Father keeps you if you are so useless." Robin glared at Red Robin.

"Me?" Red Robin looked shocked and ready to hurt someone. "How is this my fault, Demon Spawn?"

Before Robin could reply, Nightwing intervened. "That's enough guys. It's neither of your two's fault."

"You are right, Golden Boy. It's not the Replacement's fault. This is all _your_ fault." Red Hood snarled at Nightwing.

"How is it my fault, Little Wing?" Nightwing asked in confusion.

"If you hadn't come to my turf, none of this would have happened." Red Hood said, getting ready to harm Nightwing physically when Red Robin stepped between them.

"Hate to break it to you Hood, but even if we haven't been on the roof you would have been transported here all alone." Red Robin said in an even and calm tone.

"That would have been better." Robin interjected. "Then we would not have been stranded."

"Alright, little shit! You've been testing my patience the whole night!" Red Hood said and tackled Robin to the floor.

Nightwing tried to separate the two but he himself was caught between the fight. Red Robin was trying his very best not to laugh but failing miserably.

At that moment, the Leaguers including Batman, came in the room and were shocked to see the scene.

Red Hood was on top of Robin, his hands on the little one's neck while Nightwing was on top of Red Hood, seemingly trying to pry Red Hood off Robin while Red Robin was taking photos using a small, portable camera and trying to hold his laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Batman's voice boomed in the conference room, making the Bat Boys freeze. Then suddenly they got to their feet and pointed towards each other and started talking at once.

"Hey B! I was just collecting blackmail." Red Robin said cheerfully while showing the camera.

"Father, this barbarian was attacking me. I was merely defending myself." Robin said in a high and mighty tone.

"You fucking took your sweet time." Red Hood snarled sarcastically.

"Bats! Thank God you're here!" Nightwing exclaimed happily.

Batman just glared at all of them, none of the four stopping their mouths from running, and when they didn't show any reaction to his full force bat glare, he raised his voice and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The Leaguers jumped slightly but the Bat Boys were unaffected, which was shocking for the League.

"I know you are paranoid B, but you have to trust us. We're your sons from another dimension." Red Robin said in a calm tone.

"Talk about yourself, Replacement." Red Hood muttered.

Batman ignored the comment and continued staring.

"Only I am Father's true son and heir. You and Red Hood are merely nuisances." Robin said heatedly.

"Now, now Lil' D, don't be so rude to your big brothers." Nightwing chided.

"They are not my brothers, Nightwing. How dare you insinuate such a thing like this?" Robin said furiously.

"As if I want to be related to a Demon like you." Red Robin commented earning a dirty glare from Robin.

"I'm with Red on this one. Who in their right mind would want to be Demon Spawn's brother." Red Hood's question was more of a statement.

"Umm hate to break your…brotherly bonding moment, but could you guys tell us why don't you get along if you are brothers?" Flash asked in an incredulous tone.

Before the Bat-Boys could reply, Batman said in a low growl, "Why did I adopt you?" He asked while looking at Nightwing.

"Well, you adopted me when I saw my parents die when I was 12. They were circus performers and you were in the crowd when the wire snapped and they fell due to a crime boss named Tony Zucco." Nightwing's voice became a whisper at the end. But before anyone could say something, he cheerfully continued, "After you adopted me, I found out that you were Batman and you agreed to train me to get justice for my parents' murder and I became your partner ever since and took the name Robin."

No one said anything as the leaguers soaked in the information. Some were looking at Nightwing with pity and sadness while the others were still suspicious. But no one could tell what Batman was thinking.

"You said that you took the name Robin. Than why are you Nightwing and why is he Robin?" Green Lantern asked suspiciously.

"Joker shot me in the shoulder when I was 17 and you wanted to end my crime fighting career." He said while looking at Batman. "We fought and I went to Superman, who told me a story about a Krypton who was known as Nightwing and was cast out by his family. He dreamed of a world ruled by justice and helped the helpless Kryptons. So I took the name Nightwing and joined a team of young heroes The Teen Titans."

Everyone except the Bat family looked at Superman for the confirmation of the story who was looking at Nightwing in shock.

"He is right. There was a man named Nightwing of Krypton whose name was never known." Superman stated, still in shock.

"That means he is telling the truth." Flash commented.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** So how was this chapter? I took the history of Dick Grayson from Batman wikia. Please tell me what you think in a review or PM.

The history of Jason Todd will be next. Can't wait to write the reaction of the league when they'll find out that Jason died. ;) It will be fun to write.

And also what would you like to see in this universe? Anything special? You can either review or PM me. I'll reply either way. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Justice League.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone.! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story.

I'm really sorry for this late chapter but real life called. I've got a lot of responsibilities that I couldn't ignore. Between taking care of my siblings and house, studying for semester exams and preparing for Ramzan, I've gotten no time to write anything. I wrote this chapter quickly, in just two days. I'll try my really best to make sure I don't update this late again.

Huge thanks to _**KodiakWolfe13**_ for betaing.

On with the story... Please Review, whether positive or negative... ;)

 **OOPS! WRONG DIMENSION..!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

All the Leaguers were looking at Nightwing, some with fascination, others with pity. But Batman was, as always, looking hard.

"Red Hood was the Robin after me." Nightwing said cheerfully, making the Leaguers turn their attention on Red Hood.

"You know, I fuckin' hate you, Goldie." Red Hood snarled while Nightwing grinned cheekily and replied.

"Love you too, Little Wing."

Red Hood was about to retort when Batman said in an icy tone. "Why did I adopt you?"

"I was stealing the tires of the Batmobile before you showed up." Red Hood crossed his arms and answered smugly.

"You were what?" Flash exclaimed with wide eyes as the other Leaguers also looked at Red Hood in shock.

"You heard me. I was an orphan living on the streets and B here decided to use me and make me the new Robin." Red Hood spat out, as if the words hurt him while glaring at Batman, his fists clenched.

"You know it wasn't like that, Little Wing." Nightwing put his hand on Red Hood's shoulder, who shrugged it off viciously and turned his heated glare towards Nightwing.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself Golden Boy before I tear them off. You don't know anything." Red Hood snarled.

"Okay… Okay... Calm down, Little Wing." Nightwing said, his hands in the air as a calming gesture.

"You're telling me to calm down?" Red Hood said in an incredulous voice. "After what he let happen to me?"

"It wasn't his fault, Lil Wing. No need to be angry about it." Nightwing said and regretted it instantly.

"You weren't the one beaten half fucking to death with a fucking crowbar then blown up, _Dick_." He said the last word with venom in his tone. "You didn't have to fucking crawl out of your own fucking grave to find out that the only fucking person you thought gave a shit about you fucking replaced you just after six months of your fucking death. I think I've got every fucking right to be angry."

During their talk, they forgot their little audience, who were growing more and more uncomfortable with each word, except for the Bat Family members. _Typical._

"You died?" Flash asked, eyes wide open, looking sick.

"It's not possible." Green Lantern denied it while glaring at Red Hood. "What nonsense are you talking?"

"Hey green-bean, tell these fuckers that I'm not lying." Red Hood snarled while looking at Martian Manhunter, who nodded.

"He is not lying." Manhunter confirmed.

"But… But... How is it possible?" Flash looked dumbly at Manhunter, his example followed by the rest of the Leaguers.

"You've got to be lying." Hawkgirl agreed while looking at Red Hood.

"No. He's not lying." Batman growled.

"You believe me?" Red Hood asked incredulously. "Wow! I guess there is a first time for everything. The next I know Joker will be apologizing to me for killing me! Ha! The irony!" Red Hood snorted.

"Joker killed you?" Batman asked, a little shaken but no one noticed except for the Bat Boys.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner." Red Hood clapped sarcastically.

"But you're not dead now!" Superman said.

"Clearly. Swam in the Lazarus Pits." Red Hood informed.

"Impossible!" Batman growled. "Ra's would never allow anyone else to use the Pit."

"Now, that's the twist B." Red Hood said dramatically. "Ra's didn't allow. Talia dunked me into the Pit."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Flash said, "Okay... Okay... Now who is this Ra's, Talia and… What was the name of the pit?" Flash scratched the back of his head.

"Tt… You are slow as ever, West." Robin glared at Flash while crossing his arms.

"That's another thing that's been bugging me. How do you know our real names?" Flash was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Flash. Sons of the World's Greatest Detective. Remember?" Nightwing said cheerfully with a wink and smirk.

"Come on, guys. I'm tired. Let us get some sleep for some hours and then we'll try to work on getting out of your hair. Ok?" Red Robin said, sounding exhausted.

"What's the problem, Baby-bird? Didn't get enough sleep?" Red Hood taunted.

"Actually yes. I was up last night patrolling and then I had to go to a board meeting at WE at eight in the morning and I'm running on caffeine now." Red Robin replied.

"WE!" Superman exclaimed while discreetly looking at Batman, whose jaw tensed.

"Yup. I work there." Red Robin said, pointedly looking at Batman. "I know every in and out of the company."

Batman narrowed his eyes but stayed silent as Superman said, "But why?"

"Forget it, Superman. You guys are not going to believe whatever we say." He said while pointing towards the league. "So just let us rest for a while, and we'll be out of hair in no time."

"No!" Batman growled. "You're not going anywhere until I've confirmed you story."

"You've got no way to confirm our story, B." Nightwing said, "But we know a lot of things that you would never tell anyone."

Batman narrowed his eyes and said in French, _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"You know that we know your name and also about Alfred. We also know all the entrances to the Batcave."_ Red Robin replied in Russian.

 _"My personal favorite is from the waterfall."_ Red Hood commented in Portuguese.

 _"You all are insolent fools."_ Robin scoffed in Arabic and moved to stand in front of Batman. _"You can have my blood for a DNA test, as I am your only true son and heir."_

Before Batman could say anything, Green Lantern narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you talking about?"

"And were you changing languages? That's so cool. How many languages do you guys know?" Flash talked rapidly.

"We all know quite a few languages." Nightwing smiled smugly. "I think Hood knows the most languages. Even more than Bats."

Batman narrowed his eyes and looked at Red Hood. "I want to know what happened after you came back, as you said. You've got guns, and I'm sure you know that I don't use or even like guns. Why?"

 _"Yeah Bats. We know. You don't use guns because your parents were killed with one."_ Red Hood said in German before switching to English, "And I use them because I want to. It's the most effective weapon to eliminate threats."

"And by eliminate, you mean..?" Hawkgirl looked questioningly at Red Hood.

"Yup. I mean kill." Red Hood confirmed.

"But now he's a good guy who doesn't kill that much." Nightwing said quickly. "And I'm sure the killing spree was just a negative influence from the Lazarus Pit. It drives the user insane."

"I'm not a fucking good guy, Goldie." Red Hood snarled, only to hide how shocked and pleased he was to hear someone speaking for him instead of against him.

"Oh please Hood, if you weren't a good guy, you wouldn't have helped Red Robin with his cases." Nightwing smirked.

Red Hood clenched his fists and turned towards Red Robin, "I fucking told you not to tell any of the Bats about it."

"I didn't." Red Robin says immediately, "But you know as well as I do that no information can be hidden from Batman."

"You're not even trying to hide it, Little Wing." Nightwing chirped happily.

Red Hood didn't say anything. He suddenly attacked Nightwing, who just laughed and went down easily, without any hesitance. He was lying on the ground with Red Hood on him and before Hood could connect his fist with 'Wing's face, Robin tackled Red Hood over from 'Wing and before he could do something else, Red Robin quickly snapped his staff at Robin making him roll over from Red Hood. Seeing this, Nightwing quickly went to make sure Red Hood is okay but was again tackled on the floor as Red Hood was quick to jump over him again. After balancing himself from the attack of Red Robin, he viciously snarled and attacked Red Robin in a fury of kicks and punches.

This all happened in just a minute and the league was looking in shock, not knowing what to do.

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** Sorry once again for this late update.. The next one will be quick, I promise.. Within the week..

So how was it? Good? Bad? Needs Improving? Please let me know what you think in a review.!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Justice League.

 **Author's Note:** Hey Everyone.! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the story.

I'm soooo very sorry for updating this late. Real life is really hard to live. I won't bore you with the story of my life. I know the life of the Batboys is more interesting.. ;)

This chapter is unbeta'ed. Kindly point out the mistakes 'n I'll gladly fix'em.

On with the story... Please Review, whether positive or negative... ;)

 **OOPS! WRONG DIMENSION..!**

 _ **Last time:**_

Red Hood didn't say anything. He suddenly attacked Nightwing, who just laughed and went down easily, without any hesitance. He was lying on the ground with Red Hood on him and before Hood could connect his fist with 'Wing's face, Robin tackled Red Hood over from 'Wing and before he could do something else, Red Robin quickly snapped his staff at Robin making him roll over from Red Hood. Seeing this, Nightwing quickly went to make sure Red Hood is okay but was again tackled on the floor as Red Hood was quick to jump over him again. After balancing himself from the attack of Red Robin, he viciously snarled and attacked Red Robin in a fury of kicks and punches.

This all happened in just a minute and the league was looking in shock, not knowing what to do.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Now:**_

"STOP!" Batman growled and the Bat Boys stopped where they were.

Nightwing was at Red Hood's back with a leg pointed at his head and Hood was ducking it. Robin's fist was just an inch from Red Robin's face and Red Robin's bo-staff was about to land on his ankle.

"Are you guys crazy? I don't think that you guys are brothers." Flash commented, his eyes wide in shock.

"I haven't seen such a fighting style before," Hawkgirl said to Red Hood.

"Umm.. thank you?" Red Hood said with uncertainty.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Superman asked.

"Because Goldie here was being a fucking douchebag." Red Hood replied.

"That's enough," Batman growled and the Bat Boys stood properly. He turned towards Red Robin and said, "What is your story?"

"I know you're not going to accept whatever I say but anyways." Red Robin took a deep breath and continued, "I used to follow Batman and Robin at night to take their pictures."

"Stalker." Red Hood commented which was wisely ignored.

"After Ja.. Red Hood's death, Batman was slowly losing control over his actions. He was starting to become more reckless and ruthless. There was a drastic change in his behavior and I managed to convince him to make me Robin as Batman needs a Robin."

"Wait a minute. How did you manage to talk to Br.. Batman?" Superman changed the last word before something unchangeable could happen.

"I knew who Batman was since I was nine." Red Robin deadpanned.

All the leaguers looked shocked, even Batman who quickly schooled his features to his customary scowl.

"Explain!" Batman all but shouted.

"Well at first I found out that the first Robin was 'Wing through a quadruple somersault that only three people in the world could perform. And after that I found Robin doing the same quadruple somersault. It wasn't hard to put two 'n' two together after that."

Everyone took a moment to digest all that. Then Batman turned towards Robin and asked, "Who's your mother?"

"Talia Al Ghul," Robin stated proudly.

Batman didn't say anything, too shocked to say anything.

"Umm Bats?" Flash asked after a while. "Your silence is really creepy. Do you know the lady?"

Batman ignored him but it seemed to wake him up from his thoughts.

"I want your blood. Now!" He growled and turned around walking towards the medical rooms with the Bat boys and leaguers following him.

"I told you B wouldn't believe us." Red Robin commented on the way.

"Everyone knows that Babybird." Nightwing shrugged.

"B is a paranoid bastard in every dimension." Red Hood agreed.

"Must we talk about Father this way?" Robin asked indigently.

"Don't ruffle your feathers' Baby Bat." Red Hood commented.

Robin turned around in anger to face him, "It would be in your favor to refrain from using these endearments."

Before Red Hood could reply, Batman turned and said, "Robin!"

Robin quickly moved forward towards Batman who was holding a syringe. Robin held his hand forward and Batman quickly drew his blood. Then he turned towards the leaguers and said, "Keep an eye on them till I say otherwise."

"What the hell!" Red Hood shouted.

"We don't need babysitters," Nightwing said indignantly.

"This is beneath me," Robin growled and crossed his arms.

"Relax guys." Red Robin said with a mysterious smile. "It's okay."

The Batboys looked at each other and smiled crazily. The leaguers looked at each other in worry/fear.

* * *

All the leaguers were in the monitor room except for Batman as he was in the Batcave. They were watching the Bat boys who were back in the interrogation room. Nightwing was standing on his hands and moving around. Red Hood was methodically cleaning his guns and Diana 'n Shayera were impressed with his daggers collection. Red Robin was messing with his holographic computer and Robin was glaring at the camera. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the little one is B's kid." Flash shuddered and commented.

"Yeah. He's got the glare perfected." Green Lantern agreed. And as if the brothers could hear him, the other three also glared at the camera.

"The others have mastered it too. It's unnerving." Superman sounded shocked.

"Well, they are Batman's kids. What else did you expect?" Wonder Woman commented and everyone nodded.

There was peaceful silence for full five minutes before an ear-splitting alarm sounded.

"What is this?" "What's happening?" "What's going on?" Everyone started shouting at once.

Flash was quickly typing on the keyboard but all the screen showed was Intruder Alert in bold red letters.

"This has got to do something with the boys. I knew we shouldn't have trusted them." Green Lantern punched his left hand with his right one in frustration.

Before anyone can answer, the alarm stopped and the screen lightened with the video of Batman. A very pissed Batman.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes ago...**_

Hacking in the mainframe of the Watchtower was very easy of Tim. He was quietly working on the holographic computer on his wrist. After a few moments he looked at the others and said, "Okay, we are clear. They are looking at a loop now."

"Tt. Tt. Couldn't you have worked any slower than this Drake? Your incompetence astounds me." Damian crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I would like to see you try and hack into the Watchtower in under five minutes Brat." Tim snarled, lack of sleep catching up to him.

Before Damian could reply, Dick stepped between them and said, "Timmy you did great. Baby Bat don't be mean to Tim. Right now we have to work together to go back home."

Jason snorted, "Good luck with convincing us to work together Dick."

Dick pouted, "Don't you guys wanna go back in time to celebrate Christmas together?"

Before anyone could reply the alarm stopped. They looked at each other and started to run out of the interrogation room.

"It is all your fault Demon brat. If you hadn't opened that mouth of yours, we would have been to the hangar right now." Jason shouted.

"Tt. Tt. It's not my fault you all have inferior memory and short attention span." Damian replied haughtily.

"Guys! More running. Less talking." Dick ordered and for once no one contradicted.

Tim was in the lead as he had the blueprints for the Watchtower. Behind him were Dick and Damian and Jason was at the rear, watching their backs.

They arrived in the hangar a little out of breath but no worse for wear. There were three Javelins there and a lot of empty space. They went towards the one closest to them and Tim started hacking it when suddenly the power went off.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his Batman costume in front of the Batcomputer waiting for the result of the DNA test. He still couldn't believe that somewhere in the galaxy he had kids. After his parents' death and his decision to become a crime fighting vigilante, he never gave any thought to expanding his family. He became so busy in his mission he that he forgot about having a family. All of this thinking was giving him a headache. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them when the aroma of Earl Grey tea hit his nose.

"Thanks, Alfred." He said while taking the cup and took a sip and sighed in relief. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled faintly.

"I hope you don't have to find out Master Bruce," Alfred commented. "It seems that you are tired. Mind taking a break from whatever important case you are working on."

"It's really important Alfred. I can't afford to take a nap right now." He said forcefully.

"And can I ask what is more important than your health Master Bruce?" Alfred lifted a brow.

"It seems that my sons from another dimension somehow arrived at the Watchtower today," Bruce said, looking at the computer screen to avoid looking at Alfred's face.

"I see. And where are they?" Alfred asked as if the revelation didn't shock him.

Bruce winced a little. He dreaded the scolding he would be subjected to if he told him that they were in the interrogation room in the Watchtower. Though he doubted they would stay there for long. 'If they really have been trained by another version of me.' he thought.

He was saved from answering when the Bat computer pinged with the result of the DNA test. It was just as he had suspected it. Before he could say anything, red lights and loud noise started blaring in the Bat cave.

"Finally," Bruce said and put on his cowl. Alfred stepped aside without him prompting.

Firstly he opened the camera of the interrogation room and knew in seconds that it was a still image. He then opened all other cameras of the Watchtower and quickly found out that the only room that didn't have any still image was the monitor room. He called the Watchtower and waited for them to accept the call with his customory scowl on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was the chapter? I don't know what means the league used in the first season. I just assumed they used the Javelin-7. If it was something else, please let me know so i can fix it. ^_^

The next chapter maybe an Interlude from the real real dimension of the Batboys.. ;) I'm not sure yet! :D

And also what would you like to see in this universe? Anything special? ;) You can comment n I'll try to reply as soon as possible. :)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
